


Days 19 and 20: Trick or Treat and cats (black)

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Snippet. Garrus goes trick or treating #MEFFictober219





	Days 19 and 20: Trick or Treat and cats (black)

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to the black cat idea at some other point.

"Trick or treat? That sounds kind of like that game "Truth or Dare" we played once."

"Sort of." Jane smiled as she began to loosened the knot on her bathrobe. "Now, the question is: Under this bathrobe is either a trick or a treat. Is it a sexy negligee for your treat? Or is it a trick and I am wearing a pair of your least favorite pajama set that I own."

"That pair?"

"Yes, _that_ pair.

"The ones with the black balls of hiss?"

"Yes, and they're called cats. you'd probably would like them. You vaguely remind me of one."

"I'll take your word." Garrus tilted his head and approached her. He took hold of the belt. "So how do I get my trick or treat?"

"Well, you can ring my door bell like only you can."

"I see." He finished untying the belt and she shrugged off the bathrobe. A wicked smile crossed his face as her naked form was revealed. "Well. Well. This _is _a treat. A very, _very_ nice one."


End file.
